Gift
by YukiNuvola
Summary: Karena Hadiah untuk orang yang spesial tentu juga harus yang spesial. Benar bukan? Bad at Summary. Warning inside.


-05.35 PM, Hibari's House (03/02/20XX)-

.

Hibari menatap kosong kalender yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Menatap seperti orang bodoh yang berharap wanita seksi keluar dari kalender itu. Heh, kalaupun berharap begitu, sampai kuda berubah jadi pangeran pun tidak akan terjadi. 

Ngomong-ngomong soal kuda, sebenarnya itulah yang membuat Hibari terlihat galau setengah mati sekarang ini. Semua karena si Kuda Jingkrak yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Kuda Jingkrak dengan cengiran khasnya —yang menurut Hibari lebih terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Kuda Jingkrak dengan wajah polos bagai tak berdosanya yang selalu mengacaukan kedamaiannya. Kuda Jingkrak yang selalu disayanginya. 

Dan karena si Kuda Jingkrak itulah yang membuat Hibari melongo di depan kalender. 

Karena sekarang adalah tanggal 3 Februari dan besok adalah 4 Februari yang berarti besok adalah.. 

"Sial..." 

—hari ulang tahun di Kuda Jingkrak, Dino Cavallone

.

**YukiNuvola and Little Black Crystal**

_**Present...**_

**GIFT**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Warnings: OOC, Sho-ai, typos, and some 'keabsurdan' lainya**

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

_**. **_

-06.15 PM, Namimori Gift Shop (03/02/20XX)-

.

_Gift shop_. Sebuah tempat yang seharusnya berada di dalam 'DAFTAR TEMPAT YANG DILARANG KERAS UNTUK DIKUNJUNGI' milik Hibari Kyoya. Hah... tapi ternyata pepatah yang mengatakan_ '_Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar_'_ itu terkadang benar —eh, sejak kapan ada pepatah seperti itu? Lupakan. Yang jelas sekarang kalian bisa melihat seorang Hibari Kyoya yang memproritaskan harga dirinya di atas apapun berdiri di depan... err— _gift shop_? Wah wah, siapkan kamera kalian karena ini adalah sesuatu yang langka yang patut untuk diabadikan. Sepertinya 'Insiden Kalender' sudah membuat otaknya korslet. 

Mungkin kalian bertanya, mengapa seorang Hibari Kyoya mau repot-repot datang ke tempat ramai seperti ini? Padahal dia kan bisa menyuruh Kusakabe? 

Nah, sekarang saya berbalik tanya kepada kalian. Siapa sih pacarnya Dino? Kusakabe? Bukan lah! Yang tahu apa yang disukai Dino? Bukan dia juga! Maka dari itu, Hibari belajar sebagai seorang pacar yang baik dan budiman mencoba untuk membeli dan memilih sendiri hadiah untuk Dino. 

Hibari memasuki toko itu dengan memasang tampang datar seperti biasanya. Ia mengabaikan para penjaga toko yang menyambutnya dengan hangat dan mulai menyusuri tempat itu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit terganggu dengan musik-musik ceria dan desain bangunan yang dipenuhi dengan warna yang didominasi oleh warna cerah, dan jangan lupa ornamen-ornamen aneh berbentuk bunga, awan, malaikat dan hal-hal lain yang menurutnya sok imut dan menjijikkan itu. Tapi, yah apa boleh buat. Memang seperti itulah _gift shop_. Tidak lucu kalau kau menemukan sebuah _gift shop_ yang memutar musik _hardrock_ atau berdesain gelap dengan gambar tengkorak dimana-mana. 

Ia mulai menyusuri toko itu dari rak pertama. Rak aksesoris. Oke, tidak mungkin Hibari memberikan jepit rambut kepada Dino sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. 

Rak kedua, rak boneka. Boneka yang dijual di sini bermacam-macam namun yang paling dominan adalah boneka _teddy bear_ berukuran besar. Salah satunya Hibari yakin berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Di rak itu ia menemukan sebuah boneka —yang menurutnya cukup unik. Boneka itu tidak terlalu besar, berbentuk _unicorn_, bersurai pirang dengan sayap di kedua sisinya. Hibari mengambil boneka itu... dan kemudian menaruhnya kembali. Gila saja jika ia ingin memberikan boneka itu pada Dino. Memang boneka itu mirip seperti diri Dino —sama-sama kuda dan bertampang bodoh —tapi apa yang akan dikatakan Dino jika dia memberikannya? Jangan ditanya. Hibari sendiri merinding memikirkan hal itu. 

Kemudian rak ketiga. Rak ketiga adalah rak yang berisi hiasan-hiasan. Yang menarik perhatian Hibari adalah bagian hiasan meja. Ada jam weker, lampu hias, patung kecil dan lain-lain. Hibari menemukan satu lagi barang unik. Sebuah patung dari keramik berbentuk dua kuda yang berdiri dengan dua kaki saling berhadapan. Di tengah mereka terdapat sebuah ukiran berbentuk perisai. Terpikir sekilas oleh Hibari untuk memberikannya pada Dino. Ini adalah hadiah paling normal. Tapi jika teringat kecerobohan Dino, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Bisa-bisa sebelum kotak hadiahnya dibuka, patung itu sudah pecah duluan. Dasar kuda jingkrak... 

Sepertinya rak ketiga adalah rak terakhir dari toko ini. Hibari memutuskan untuk keluar dari toko itu. 

Hibari melihat jam tangannya. 07.05 PM. Heh, ternyata untuk menelusuri satu tempat saja Hibari membutuhkan waktu satu jam. Ia menghela nafas. Entah mengapa sangat sulit menemukan hadiah untuk orang itu. 

Oke, ia tidak menemukannya di _gift shop_. Hibari akhirnya —dengan amat terpaksa— menjalankan rencana B. Tempat kedua yang akan didatanginya jika tidak menemukan hadiah yang cocok di _gift shop_ adalah— 

"Sekali saja dan aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku disana lagi..." 

—Namimori Mall.

.

-07.20 PM. Namimori Mall (03/02/20XX)-

.

Hah! Sudah ia duga. Tempat ini— 

Ramai... 

Terlalu ramai untuk seorang Hibari Kyoya yang kita tahu kalau ia membenci keramaian di atas apapun di dunia ini. Maklum saja tempat ini ramai. Sekarang hari Jum'at dan besok adalah _weekend_ sehingga banyak para remaja ataupun keluarga yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat ini. Lagipula tempat ini adalah mall terbesar se-Namimori. Melihat keramaian itu rasanya Hibari ingin menggigit mereka satu persatu namun sayangnya ia meninggalkan tonfa kesayangannya di rumah. 

Sebenarnya Hibari bingung tempat mana yang akan dia tuju pertama. Terlalu banyak toko dan distro di sini. Ia hanya pasarah kepada kedua kakinya dan arus lautan manusia yang akan membawanya entah kemana. 

Akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah toko olahraga. Dengan penuh harap Hibaripun memasuki toko itu. 

"Hohoho. Selamat malam anak muda! Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" seorang pria gemuk menyapa Hibari dari sebuah _counter_ kasir di pojok ruangan itu. Hibari hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menanggapinya dan kemudian mendekati rak yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Rak alat olahraga. 

Sebenarnya daripada disebut rak alat olahraga, Hibari lebih suka menyebutnya dengan rak senjata. Lihat saja sekarang Hibari sedang memegang sebuah tonfa berwarna hitam. Hibari mencoba memainkannya. Cukup bagus. Tidak berat dan bahannya terlihat kuat. _Stainless stell_ mungkin? 

"Wah, wah, pilihan yang bagus nak. Ku lihat kau cukup piawai memainkannya. Bagus sekali. Sepasang 6500 Yen." Hibari menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata pria gemuk penjaga kasir itu entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakangnya. 

Tapi tunggu. Tadi apa yang dibilang orang itu? 6500 Yen. Untuk sepasang tonfa? Seketika Hibari langsung meletakkan tonfa itu ke raknya semula dengan rapi dan berharap tidak ada yang cacat dari benda itu. 

Pria gemuk itu memandangnya bingung, "Aku yakin kau kemari bukan hanya untuk mencari tonfa baru, bukan?" tebakan yang bagus. Tepat sasaran, "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" 

Hibari berpikir sejenak, "Kau punya cambuk?" 

"Cambuk? Tentu saja. Ayo ikut aku." pria itu berjalan kembali ke _counter_ kasirnya. Hibari mengikutinya dari belakang. Pria itu memasuki sebuah pintu dibelakang _counter_ itu. Hibari hanya menunggunya di depan _counter_. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan tiga buah kotak. Ia meletakkannya di depan Hibari dan mulai membukanya. 

"Yang ini dari serat tambang," Ia menunjukan sebuah cambuk berwarna coklat keemasan, "Yang ini dari serat besi," Sekarang ia menunjuk yang berwarna hitam, "Kalau yang perak ini, aku lupa terbuat dari apa." Ia menunjuk cambuk yang berada di paling ujung. 

"Hanya ini saja?" Hibari memperhatikan satu persatu cambuk-cambuk itu. 

"Iya." 

"Boleh ku coba?" ia mengambil cambuk yang terbuat dari serat tambang. Dino pernah mengajarinya bagaimana cara menggunakan cambuk. Yah, semoga saja ia masih ingat. 

"Tentu, silahkan!" 

-08.00 PM. Namimori Mall (03/02/20XX)- 

Hibari berjalan lesu keluar dari toko olahraga tersebut. Cambuk-cambuk itu memang bagus. Tapi... Tak adakah diskon pelajar akhir-akhir ini? Mengapa sebuah cambuk bisa begitu mahal? Yang paling murah yang terbuat dari serat tambang saja harganya 9000 Yen! Gila saja! Jauh lebih mahal dari pada tonfa yang tadi dicobanya. 

Hibari kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan. Mengikuti arus manusia yang entah mengapa tidak pernah ada habisnya, sampai ia berhenti di depan sebuah distro. Hibari diam sejenak di depan distro itu, dan disaat itu dia akhirnya menyadari betapa bodohnya dia. Dino itu bos mafia! Tentunya ia bisa membeli barang-barang yang lebih bagus dan lebih mahal dari apa yang ada di sini. Dan jika Hibari memberikan kado barang yang ia beli di sini, tentu saja itu tidak akan memberikan kesan yang... 

Spesial... 

Ya, spesial! Jika kau ingin memberikan hadiah kepada orang yang spesial dalam hidupmu, pasti hadiah yang akan kau berikan juga harus spesial! Dan itulah yang Hibari pikirkan sejak tadi.

Sepertinya Hibari membutuhkan ketenangan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak. Hm, mungkin toko buku bukanlah hal yang buruk. Toko buku selalu tenang sama seperti perpustakaan. Segera, Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk pergi ke toko buku yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berada sekarang. 

Baru saja Hibari membuka pintu dorong toko itu, keping _onyx_ Hibari sudah tertuju pada sebuah buku yang menjadi _best seller_ di rak paling depan. 

"Yah, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri saat memegang buku itu. 

1001 RESEP KUE DAN COKLAT

.

-08.00 AM. Namimori Junior Highschool (04/02/20XX)-

.

Bukanlah seorang Hibari Kyoya jika ia datang ke sekolah dengan mata merah juga berkantung, dan berpenampilan tidak rapi serapi ia biasanya. Dan bukanlah seorang Hibari Kyoya jika ia tidak menjaga pintu gerbang utama sekolah tercintanya untuk menghukum para murid yang terlambat. Tapi itulah Hibari sekarang. Persetan dengan keinginannya untuk menggigit sampai mati daftar murid-murid terlambat ataupun melanggar aturan yang diberikan Kusakabe tadi, bangun dari sofa yang ia duduki ini saja rasanya tidak mungkin. 

Ruangan komite kedisiplinan sepi, angin pagi berhembus sepoi-sepoi dari jendela, dan Hibrid yang terdengar sedang bernyanyi di luar membuat rasa kantuk Hibari makin menjadi. Sudah semalam suntuk ia tidak tidur hanya untuk membuatkan hadiah kepada seorang Dino Cavallone. Hah, Hibari tak pernah menyangka memasak itu sangat sulit. Sepertinya setelah ini ia tidak akan memasak lagi. Cukup dapurnya yang sekarang hancur berantakan seperti kapal pecah —karena ledakan saat ia memasak— yang menjadi korbannya. 

Hibari memandang langit-langit ruangan itu sekali lagi. Rasa kantuknya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, sepasang mata _onyx_ itu tertutup. Dan membiarkan pemiliknya menjelajahi alam mimpi yang luas.

.

-03.50 PM. Namimori Junior Highschool (04/02/20XX)-

.

"_Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~_"

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Hibird mencoba membangunkan majikannya dengan nyanyiannya. Merasa kesal, akhirnya ia mematuk pelan kepala Hibari. Ternyata usahanya membuahkan hasil. Perlahan, sepasang keping kelabu milik majikannya terbuka lagi setelah tujuh jam lebih tertutup rapat. 

"Hibird?" Tersadar siapa yang membangunkannya, Hibari menangkap Hibird yang dengan santainya bertengger di kepalanya, "Ada apa kau membangunkanku?" 

Salah satu sayap kecil hibird menunjuk _handphone_ Hibari yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. 

"_Handphone_ku?" Hibird mengangguk. 

Hibari mengambil _handphone_ itu. Ternyata ini yang membuat Hibird membangunkannya. Sudah lebih dari 30 SMS dan 15 _Missed Call_ tertumpuk di _handphone_nya. Dan sembilan puluh persen berasal dari Dino. 

"Hibird, nanti akan ku beri kau makanan tambahan." Janji Hibari kepada burung kecil itu yang sudah membangunkannya disaat yang tepat.

.

-04.00 PM. Namimori Junior Highschool Rooftop (04/02/20XX)-

.

Hibari duduk di atas atap sekolahnya seperti biasa. Ia kembali membaca pesan singkat yang tertera di layar _hanphone_nya sekali lagi. 

_Aku ke Namimori jam empat! Tunggu aku di tempat biasa ya!_

_Dino Cavallone.  
><em> 

Jam empat? Sekarang sudah jam empat tapi Dino tidak datang juga! Dasar tukang ngaret! 

"Merindukanku, Kyoya?" Hibari langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Sejak kapan Dino ada di belakangnya? 

"Hn." Jawab Hibari seperti biasanya, "Jangan buang-buang waktu. Aku tidak suka basa-basi." Ia langsung mengeluarkan tonfanya dan memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. 

Hah, bahkan hari ini juga... Pikir Dino sambil menghela nafas, "Oke Kyoya!" Tapi entah kenapa Dino mau saja melayani apa keinginan Hibari. 

Pertarungan Hibari dan Dino berlangsung seru. Sudah dua jam mereka memainkan tarian maut mereka tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang terluka. Dino sangat senang menyadari kemajuan muridnya yang satu ini. 

"Yak! Aku rasa cukup sampai di sini!" Ujar Dino sambil menangkap tonfa Hibari. 

"Tch!" Hibari menarik tonfanya dan kemudian melangkah menjauhi Dino. 

"Hey Kyoya! Apa kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?" Tanya Dino penuh harap. Tidak mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari orang yang kau sukai adalah hal yang sangat menyedihkan. 

Hibari diam kemudian menoleh kepada Dino. Dan di saat itu, Dino membatu karena untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Hibari Kyoya tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar tersenyum. Bukan seringaian yang ia tunjukan saat berhasil mengalahkan lawannya, "Tentu. _Buon Compleanno_, Dino." 

Seketika, Dino merasa ada sesuatu yang berat berada di saku jaketnya. Ia mengambil benda itu. 

"Se-sejak kapan ada ini di sakuku?" Ujarnya pelan. Benda itu ternyata sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan pita oranye di atasnya. 

Saat Dino membuka kotak itu, wangi coklat, vanilla, dan jeruk secara harmoni keluar. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah coklat berbentuk kuda putih dengan surai kuning. Ia menggigit sedikit coklat itu. Ternyata itu di dalamnya adalah _dark chocolate_. Bukan _white chocolate_ seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya. Dan ternyata wangi jeruk itu berasal dari surai si kuda yang memang terasa seperti campuran coklat dan jeruk. 

Coklat, vanilla, dan jeruk... perpaduan yang sangat manis dan unik. Memang Dino sudah pernah merasakan perpaduan coklat seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun yang ini benar-benar berbeda. Lebih terasa dan lebih menyentuh hati. Mungkin karena Kyoya-nya lah yang membuatkan khusus untuknya. 

Di bawah tutup kotak itu ternyata terdapat sebuah tulisan. Tulisan tangan yang Dino yakin Hibari tulis dengan tanganya sendiri.

.

_Buon compleanno, Dino._

_Wish you a happy birthday_

_From your dearest._

_Hibari Kyoya.  
><em>.  
>.<p>

Dino tahu Hibari berusaha setengah mati untuk menulis tiga kata sebelum namanya. Dan Dino tahu, kalau Hibari sudah setengah mati berusaha untuk membuatkan coklat ini untuknya. Dino juga tahu, dibalik sikap dan kata-katanya yang dingin kepadanya, Hibari sangat mencintainya. Sama seperti ia mencintai Hibari. 

"Bagaimana?" Pertanyaan Hibari membuat Dino tersentak dari lamunannya, "Bagaimana? Coklat itu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. 

Dino meletakkan coklat itu kembali pada kotaknya. Kemudian ia menatap Hibari sambil tersenyum, "Sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata." 

Hibari mendengus kesal, "Itu bukan jawaban." 

"Aku serius Kyoya! Coklat ini... aku sulit mengungkapkan rasanya dengan kata-kata yang aku punya." 

"Bilang saja kosakata bahasa Jepangmu itu minim." 

Sekarang giliran Dino yang mendengus kesal. "Sudahlah." Ia kembali menatap kotak itu, "Tapi ini hadiah yang paling spesial yang perah aku dapatkan seumur hidup." 

Mendengar perkataan dari Dino, Hibari hanya membuang muka. Berharap Dino tidak melihat semburat merah yang sedang menghiasi wajah pucatnya, "Hiperbolis." Hibari kembali melangkah ke tujuannya semula. Pintu keluar. 

"Hey Kyoya! Tunggu!" Dino berlari kecil untuk mendekati Hibari. 

"Tsunayoshi bilang, Vongola akan merayakan ulangtahunmu itu di rumahnya sekarang. Jangan membuat orang lain menunggu." Ujar Hibari sambil menuruni tangga. 

"Maka dari itu jangan tinggalkan aku— Hey Kyoya! Jangan buru-buru! Hey!" 

Dan hari itu menjadi salah satu hari yang tidak akan bisa Dino lupakan. Seumur hidupnya.

.

-End-

.

Bacotan dari penulis:

Yatta~ selesai juga. Terimakasih banyak yang udah baca fic gaje ini. Maaf ya semua saya tau —amat tau kalo ultah Dino udah lewat. Salahkan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk dan salahkan juga event HF yang udah bikin gue galau setengah mati buat kesana atau bikin ini fic. Tapi ujung-ujungnya saya kesana dan fic ini diketik oleh anak saya 8D #slap

Daaaan~ kita —saya dan Black tau kalo ini OOC tingkat dewa apa lagi Hibarinya. #headdesk. Tapi, semoga termaafkan (apanya!). sekali lagi kita minta maaf atas semua kesalahan kita karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Sempurna itu hanya milik rokok dan lagu dari andra and the backbone #shot

Mind to review please? :3


End file.
